


Took You Long Enough

by i_write_what_i_write



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chitose get your shit together, Dewa stop being a bitch, Dewa's Family, M/M, Mpreg, This is the story no one needed lol, most of the relationships are background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_what_i_write/pseuds/i_write_what_i_write
Summary: Dewa ends up pregnant and doesn't really know how to tell the clan and baby daddy that a.) he's pregnant and b.) he's not even a beta.Deciding that leaving was the best decision, he packed his bags and asked Tatara and Kusanagi for a long-term assignment in Tokyo. Chitose on the other hand, is a wreck, but no one really knows why.
Relationships: Akagi Shouhei/Bandou Saburouta, Chitose You/Dewa Masaomi, Fujishima Kousuke/Eric Surt, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Kamamoto Rikio/Original Male Character(s), Kusanagi Izumo/Totsuka Tatara, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story! There's not enough of these "background ships". Like Dewa and Chitose, Shouhei and Bandou, Eric and Fujishima, and even Tatara and Kusanagi.

Two lines.

Then a plus sign.

Then a stupid smiley face that he wanted to downright punch in the face for looking too damn happy. 

Pregnant. 

He was pregnant. 

Theoretically speaking when you test to see whether or not something is accurate you test it three times right? Just to be sure? You half expect it to be your most wanted answer, but understand that there is still the other half of a possibility. This was one of those moments when Dewa wanted it to be his most desired answer. Negative. One Line. A frowny face. Anything but the possibility of carrying a pup. 

Especially _his._

Of course, the person in which Dewa speaks of he would rather not say. In fact, he wouldn't want to say anything to him or about him. It was one mistake. One stupid mistake that can cost him everything. Now taking in his reality, he is 23. According to most omega sites and magazines, he's in his prime for having pups and should be having pups. However, no one knows he's an omega. 

Dewa should talk to Kusanagi or Tatara, maybe Mikoto, about all this. Ask for time off and maybe ask for a few extra months after the pup's born. None of them knew about his actual secondary sex and most people in homra except for Shouhei were under the impression of him being a beta. Which is fine, that's what he wanted. That's why he takes suppressants every day and uses scent blockers. Hell even Chitose didn't know his secondary sex and for a good reason. 

Shakily he reached for his phone and dialed the first person he could think of. 

Ring~

Ring~

Ring~

"Hello?"

"Hey... it's Masaomi..."

A chuckle and small reply, "Dewa, what is it?" 

"Is there any chance you can get me an apartment near your house and work?" 

"You wanna work at my flower shop? What happened to Homra? Or did they bail out once they found out you were an omega in their midst?"

Dewa frowned a little at the allegation, they would never do that. They're his family, he wanted to say, "Homra's not like that. In fact, the king's vassal is an Omega and we have three other Omegas who are some of the best fighters and-"

The other man sighed, "Dewa, listen, I'm at work can you please-" 

"I'm pregnant?" 

Silence. Excruciating silence that he hated knowing he was the cause. Finally a response, "Is that a question or statement? There's a three bedroom, two bath apartment a couple blocks from  here. I can get it for you and you can pay your bills by working with me. Still know your flowers?"

"Of course I do." 

"Our parents are going to kill you Mr. "I'm-not-married-yet-and-don't-want-to-be" and I cannot wait to see all this go down."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dewa thanked him and the line went silent.

He dialed the second number on his mind.

\------

"I brought some tea and snacks! I couldn't decide whether or not you wanted something spicy or sweet so I brought both!" 

Dewa gave a soft smile, opening the door wider to allow Tatara in. 

"Thank you so much for coming, I know you tend to be busy and what not with Aiko and helping with Homra." 

Tatara smiled at him endearingly, setting the bag of items on the nearest table. He sat down on Dewa's couch, crossing his legs and inviting him to sit. "It's really alright! You know talking and getting a little break never bothered me. Besides, Anna loves helping with Aiko so it wasn't hard to find a babysitter." The older omega pulled out the snacks, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"D-do you think I'd be able to get a year long assignment? Or something?" Dewa stuttered, not looking his superior directly in the eye.

"Is there a reason you want to be away from us that long? Or are you trying to get away from someone?" Tatara inferred, squinting his eyes in a taunting manner, "You know you have all of these people, who are practically your family, they're your pack, to help if someone is trying to get you." 

Looking down at his lap, Dewa squeezed his eyes shut and his hands formed fists. He could do this. He could look Tatara in the eye and tell him the truth, why he hid it and who he was hiding it from. His breathing began to pick up, tears forming in his eyes as he thought of the newfound warmth in his womb. Curse his instincts telling him to tell his alpha and curse the damn alpha who he slept with once. 

He was starting to lose his reality when he felt a nice, warm-hearted embrace surround him. He opened his eyes and found his pack's omega's arms wrapped arround his frame.

"It's okay that you're pregnant." 

With that statement, Dewa's eyes snapped open, "I-I... H-how?" 

"Your scent. Once an omega gets pregnant, their scent turns slightly sweeter. I figured it out about a week and a half ago and it seems I'm the only one who could tell." Tatara stood up, grabbing all of the materials to make tea before starting his way to the kitchen. Dewa stood up and followed closely behind, sitting on the nearest counter top to watch him make it. "I may not be great at fighting or doing all of those martial arts stuff that you guys do, but if there is one thing I'm good at it's noticing all the small things."

"Like my pregnancy?" 

"Exactly." The older male nodded as he set the water to boil.

"Did you tell anyone? Kusanagi? King?" The tears were flowing freely at this point, not quite heavy but enough to have his friend grab a napkin and wipe them away. 

"Of course I didn't tell anyone. It not my secret to tell and it never will be." Dewa looked at the ground wondering what to say next. Tatara grabbed his chin and made him look up, reminding Dewa of _him_ and especially that night, "I do however, want to know why you kept your secondary sex from your pack. We have no problem with anyone being an omega."

Dewa cursed under his breath, "It's not that I'm worried about anyone saying anything negative. I know how accepting we are." 

Light brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Then what is it?" 

The kettle started to whistle. Slowly Tatara began to prepare their tea, waiting patiently for Dewa to say something. Anything.

As Dewa was handed his cup, he allowed himself to inhale the sweet aroma. A certain flavor he's been craving recently because of the pup. Something everyone could have picked up on the past two months. Something _he_ should of picked up on. Dewa wasn't usually a fan of sweets. Mainly tangy and spicy things. They were far more satisfying. At the same time he understands why no one noticed; he hasn't had much of an appetite due to the morning sickness. 

"Well?" 

The dark haired male took a sip, "My family is a very traditional family: an alpha father and omega mother. When my brother was born as an alpha, they were more than confident that I would be born alpha as well.  _'It would have been easier'_ they would constantly tell me because they didn't want to deal with a  _hormonal, hysterical omega,_ " he made sure to put quotations around the adjectives, "My other sibling was also born an alpha, but of course I'm the outlier in this. My whole life they had me take suppressants and wear scent blockers just to pass as a beta. They basically implanted in my head that being an omega in this world is the worst possible thing because we're naturally weaker and aren't able to control our emotions as well." 

Tatara nodded, humming a little in an understanding tone and put his tea cup on the counter, "One important question," Dewa looked at him while taking another sip of his tea, "Are you wanting to leave because you want to keep it from a certain someone?" 

"Wha..?"

"I know who the father is, trust me, Izumo and I saw you guys leave the bar together once everyone left. Izumo pointed out that you smelled a little off that day, did you start your heat?" Tatara was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for and the fact that his husband was also very intelligent and terrifying sometimes, made it to where they were a powerful couple. 

"I-I didn't know that my heat was starting. Unlike most omegas who get their heats every three months, the suppressants made it to where I would only get it once a year or maybe twice." 

"They are very sporadic?" 

"Yeah... when I got  him  home it was kinda too late to really stop anything it just happened." Dewa shrugged, taking his finger and allowing it to trace along the rim of the cup. 

Tatara took the glass from his hands, assuming he was done, "Well, I can gladly tell you that I can definitely get you a long-term assignment. However, I do have to tell Izumo." 

At that statement, Dewa jumped off the counter stumbling a bit, "What! Tatara... But."

Said person turned around, hands on his hip in a mother-like stance, "No buts. He has to know. Not only am I bad at keeping secrets from my husband, but he is in charge of assignments. Besides, I don't have to tell him everything, all he has to do is put together the fact that you're an omega and you went home with Chitose two months ago during a time you smelled sweet, for him to figure out your pregnant." After that he smiled sweetly, as if he didn't just proved the point that he and his husband are scary smart.

"You two are scary sometimes, you know that?" 

"Of course I do," Tatara pulled his phone out and began typing away on the vibrant screen, "I'm going to send Izumo a text to leave the bar opened for the omegas tonight since we're going to have a much needed nesting session after all the alphas and betas leave."

"With the pack pups?" 

"With the pack pups."


	2. An Undertone of Being Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick pack cuddle, IzuTotsu moments, and Dewa's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters after this is when I'll focus more on Dewa's pregnancy and the impact of his absence on the clan.

"If you guys ruin my bar I will make your lives a living hell, all of you." 

Some of the Omegas in the bar coward at the statement and attempted to finish setting up the giant piles of clothes, blankets, and pillows they managed to steal from their packmates. Meanwhile Tatara just smiled, completely ignoring the threat and shifting their three-year old on his hip.

"I mean it, _mon cher_." Izumo peered over his glasses at his lover who only rolled his eyes. 

"You've always acted like I'm going to mess up your precious bar. Which is ridiculous because I don't really recall ever actually damaging it." That earned Tatara a look, and of course, he ignored it to shift Aiko closer to her father, "Isn't that right, Aiko? Papa's being overly protective of an inanimate object, yes he is!" Aiko giggled, her hazel eyes matching the enjoyment of her papa's.

"Papa!" Aiko squealed, reaching for him.

Kusanagi smiled at her actions and grabbed her hand. He moved the matching blonde hair to give their daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaning down and gently placing one on Tatara's head, "Ah yes, I totally can't recall any times you've absolutely destroyed my bar with the help of the rest of the pack." He gave the shorter male a final kiss on the lips, "Be careful tonight, alright? Call if you need absolutely anything and if something happens."

"No need to worry about us, my love! We're all strong fighters!" 

" _Mon cher_. You can't fight, one of you is out of commission, and you have two pups. Call." 

Tatara pouted and let his husband give him and Aiko another kiss before turning and walking out the doors. Once gone, Tatara locked the doors and turned to face the other omegas in the room. He placed Aiko on the ground, allowing her to run to any of his friends. He took a chance to take in his pack. Shouhei was playing with Reisi and Mikoto's son, Ryu, who was in return staring blankly at the brown haired omega with his golden eyes. Eric was silently watching, no expression on his face really, but Tatara knew he was content. Yata was mainly focused on trying to get Aiko to say his name. Dewa was fairly new to this, so he kind of just awkwardly stood, leaning against the bar.

Then it dawned on the older man. Dewa has probably never had a proper nesting session with another omega. He spent his whole life hiding the fact that he was an omega from the outside world, that his mother probably never allowed him to participate in a proper nesting. It was mostly similar to Eric except he was completely discriminated for being an omega.

"Dewa, go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Dewa nodded, finding a comfortable place next to Shouhei, who leaned against him and pulled one-year-old Ryu with him. 

"So is there a reason that Dewa's here?" Yata asked, allowing Aiko to use him as a jungle set, "I thought this was omegas only?"

Tatara nodded, grabbing Eric by his sleeve and gently pulling him closer to him, "It is, Dewa's an omega." He and Eric finally settled into a comfortable position where the tall blond was laying in his lap with his alpha's hoodie on. 

Yata gawked at the response. Stammering out a "Since when!" 

"Since forever, idiot." Eric muttered, "wasn't it obvious? He smells too sweet to be a beta." Yata glared at the insult, adjusting a little to allow the toddler more room to manipulate him. Shouhei and Dewa looked at each other, might as well tell the other two while they're this far in.

Dewa cleared his throat before stating, "I'm pregnant." 

Silence. 

Again. 

He hated silence. He never could read minds but it would be damn helpful right now if he could. However, Tatara was right, he had nothing to worry about.

"You're what?!" Yata exclaimed, of course he did. Loud as always. 

"Deh-Deh!" Aiko wobbled over to Tatara, her adorable, yellow bird slippers sliding against the hardwood floor, "Dada! Deh-Deh's scared! Don't be scared!" she finally reached him and dropped to her knees infront of Eric, who allowed her to crawl on top of him.

"Only slightly, pretty girl." The brunett smiled, he turned his attention to Yata, "Aikos right, Yata. You're scaring him." His daughter finally took a seat on top of Eric, and the blond put a hand on her little leg to keep her there, "Yes, he's pregnant."

Yata shook himself out of his shockened state, taking note that Dewa was, in fact a little terrified, "I'm... sorry.." he apologized.

"It's fine. I get it, two shocks in one night."

"Who's the dad?" 

"Misaki!" 

"What? I'm just asking! What if we need to kick their ass?" Yata shrugged, receiving a glare from the pack omega.

"Ass!" Aiko repeated. 

"Aiko, no. Do not repeat what Yata says. Yata stop teaching my daughter bad words." Tatara scolded. Shouhei did his best to keep in his laughter, distracting himself by rocking Ryu to sleep.Eric remained quiet, but had a small smile on his face.

"Dada, ass!" 

Tatara sighed, it was definitely going to be a long night, but getting through it would be worth it to see Yata get his ass beat by Izumo.

\------

It was already the next day. Dewa had packed a good amount of his belongings and put them in a taxi. He would go to the bar to say his goodbyes but he knew that if he did he would turn right back around and stay. If Chitose was there, which he most likely was, the pain in his eyes in response to Dewa leaving would be too much to handle. Tatara had told him that Kusanagi found out that a local gang in Tokyo was giving the civilians unnecessary trouble and Dewa was supposed to "scout it out." On the flip side, the real plan was for Dewa to go live by himself in an apartment given to him by his brother. Shouhei and Eric were going to be visiting him every now and then to report in on the gang situation all while the pregnant omega gave them a place to stay and eat without any difficulties. 

It was a pretty solid plan since it was supposed to be pretty low profile. Even Mikoto didn't know about it, which he probably would soon, but that didn't matter. Now, the only thing that really mattered was getting to his new apartment.

One last suitcase in the trunk and he was done.

"Is that everything?" Shouhei asked, pushing on the luggage to make sure it was nicely secured.

Dewa nodded, "Yeah, thanks a bunch Shou. I really appreciate everything you've done for me since we met." He pulled his younger companion in for a hug.

Shouhei chuckled and embraced him just as tight, "You act like you're leaving forever! It's only going to be a year." They pulled away, Shouhei's hands still on his arms, "I'll still see you every few weeks! And when you're a week from giving birth I'll be there with Tatara." He gave a warm-hearted smile, one that could make anyone feel better.

"Well, Dewa." He heard Kusanagi's voice right behind him. He turned to meet the man in charge of the voice, "I guess I'll see you in a few months." Tatara wasn't with him and the omega could only assume that it was so he could leave Ryu and Aiko at their daycare for the day. 

"You're visiting too?" 

"Of course I am. We're pack and you should have a good chunk of us there." Kusanagi put his hand on Dewa's shoulder to pull him in for a hug, "Text Tatara when you get there and settle in. Does your brother still own that flower shop?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good, I'll be sending you some more information about the active gang members in your surrounding area. The most you have to do is some digging and information retrieving." He heard the cab door open behind him and found Shouhei holding it open for him, "Guess you gotta leave now. Take care." Izumo winked at him and gave him one final pardoning gesture.

Shouhei hugged him before he got in the car with a small statement of, "Text me about your first appointment. Oh, oh! Send ultrasounds!" 

Dewa let out a small laugh and finally got in the cab, shutting the door behind him.

\------

The bar was unusually quiet today. It could have been because Yata and Eric were too busy putting away the rest of the blankets and clothes to argue each other or the fact that Chitose and Bandou were both sitting with their heads in their arms. Fujishima was also helping with clean up out of sheer niceness. Mikoto was busy with Reisi whose heat had hit hard a few day ago. Rikio was on kitchen duty and washing dishes. Business was a bit slower, but that could be expected on a Monday, no one really drank on work days. 

The bell above the door rang signaling someone's arrival. Izumo looked up, his gaze falling on a very tired looking Tatara. The omega looked around the bar, which was fairly empty except for homra members. 

"And I thought the daycare was having a bad day." Tatara said, walking straight up to the bar and placing his keys and phone on the counter, "Hi, handsome." 

Izumo leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, putting his weight on his elbows to lean on top of the bar right across from his husband, "Rough drop off?" 

"You have no idea, Ryu started crying because he missed Reisi. Our daughter thought I was paying more attention to Ryu and started crying even harder. It took me some time to calm them down before we walked in." Tatara sighed, playing with Izumo's fingers, "That one old lady was there again being as judgemental as ever talking about 'if you can't handle your pups, you shouldn't have them so young.' Well fuck off, Tsume, I had Aiko at 19 and I'm a great parent." 

"Sounds like you had a lovely time, _mon cher_. At least a better time than they're having over here." Izumo gestured to the other Homra members at the bar who were looking as gloomy as ever.

"Yeah, why do you guys look like one of us died?" 

"Who knows? But if they keep acting like this they're gonna scare away most of my costumers." Izumo turned around back to the rest of the bar and began pouring the brunett a glass of champagne, "Any word from Dewa yet?" This was asked in a hushed tone in order to keep certain ears from prying. He turned back around to give Tatara his glass.

"Nope, how was he when he left?" Tatara took a sip, the drink hitting the back of his throat making him grimmace a little. He gave him a pretty bitter one.

"A mess, he's going to miss everyone." 

"I figured, especially Shouhei." The omega pointed out, gently placing the glass back on the counter.

"Still can't believe he kept that a secret for this long, but you have to admit, he hid it pretty well." 

"That he did." He finished off the champagne, savoring the rich taste by consuming it slowly. Once he finished it he got off the stool he was perched on and walked around the bar. He washed off his glass and handed it to the taller man, "Can you imagine if I hid my dynamic?" 

Izumo hummed, drying off the newly cleaned glass, "Then we wouldn't have had our beautiful daughter." 

"Mhm, let's be grateful we did." 


	3. You're Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Dewa and his brother.
> 
> A little bit of Chitose freaking out.

Seeing his brother again felt like a fever dream. He hadn't seen anyone in his family since he moved to Shizume, or as his mother and father called it, "the delinquent breeder" city. His family vowed to never move to a city with high crime rates, which was understandable if you didn't account for the fact that they didn't like poor people. Yes, his parents were THOSE types of people. To put it easy, they were dickheads with no sense of morals. His mother was a stay at home omega, believing strongly that that's exactly where she should be. No, she doesn't need to prove herself to be strong, she just simply wasn't. You could see where Dewa and his mother differed. His father was a very successful doctor and even traveled the world sometimes to do special neurosurgeries in other countries. You could imagine he grew up pretty wealthy. Dewa's brothers, Yudai and Katsuo were on a fine line. Yudai, his older brother, was always more of the "mother and father are right, you have no place being in sports." and "listen to mother and father when they say to help in the kitchen." In short he was also very traditional, same with his wife. Katsuo owned the flower shop. He grew up being very close to Dewa and supporting him through everything. Even as he was yelled at for"disobeying his alphas order," Katsuo stood up for him.

Dewa could recall growing up and hiding his dynamic from the rest of the world. According to his parents, if he wanted to do basically anything his brothers did, he had to be a beta so they weren't bothered by his heats. So, Dewa tried gymnastics, but he wasn't entertained. Then he tried track, still not fun. He ended with learning soccer and baseball, making his parents disappointed and opt out of attending every game. Katsuo, on the otherhand, made it to every single one. When Dewa met Chitose during middle school, you could say that he was attracted to the light haired alpha who could get any omega he wanted. And he did. When his parents met Chitose, they automatically disapproved of his "troublemaker" friend and were convinced that he would get pregnant by him in high school. 

Well, jokes on them. He got pregnant by him AFTER high school. 

The second Dewa told them he was moving in with Chitose in Shizume, they flipped. Going on and on about how Chitose was going to get him into trouble. To not call them for bail money when he gets arrested and thrown in jail. To not even bother calling when he did get pregnant, because they sure as hell were not going to grandparent the pup of someone with "backwards" ideals. 

Jokes on them... again. He called Katsuo instead. 

So, there he stood. Outside of his new apartment complex, if you could call it that, with all of his belongings. When he asked Katsuo to help him get an apartment he wanted something small. Not a damn condo. 

"Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot or are you going to say hi to your baby brother whom you haven't seen in forever?" 

Dewa turned to face the voice, breaking out in a huge smile. There stood his brother, who he doesn't remember being that tall before. He took the last few steps in order to embrace Katsuo and buried his head near one of his scent glands. Oh, he missed the smell of his younger brother, the strong scent of pine trees after it rained. 

"Gosh, it's been a good four years and the second you decide to call you tell me I'm going to be the godfather of your pup!" Dewa laughed at his brother's statement as they pulled away.

"I never said you were going to be the godfather." He retorted, "You've grown A LOT since I last saw you." He turned back around to grab some of his luggage, his brother mimicking his actions.

"Well, that's what happens when you get the good genes." Katsuo cockily stated, raising his eyebrows in a joking way.

"Tch, or you drank all your milk, something Yata should do." Dewa grinned, thinking about the short, feisty omega that his parents would definitely despise. 

They began to walk into the building and made their way to the elevator. Dewa noticed his brother press the top floor button. You've got to be kidding.

"Katsuo!"

"What? What did I do?" He stared at Dewa wide-eyed.

"The top floor? A condo? You know some of the other Homra omegas are going to visit me? They don't know that our family has money!" He scolded, 

Katsuo shrugged, "Well... I wanted you to be comfy." 

"I would have been comfy with a regular apartment." The elevator came to a halt and dinged as the doors opened. They pushed his stuff out of the elevator and that's when Dewa noticed. The elevator lead straight into his condo, "THIS," he gestured, "is very excessive!"

"Only the best for you, Masaomi!" Dewa rolled his eyes, "So, Yata... is he like you know," Katsuo started and Dew stared at him in confusion, "the one that you know," he clicked his tongue, making a motion with his hand over his stomach.

"Katsuo, use your words." 

"Is he the reason you're popping a pup out in a few more months?" 

Dewa snorted and shook his head, "Oh god no! Yata is, first of all, another omega. Second of all, even if he was a beta or alpha, still no." He started to walk in further, now heading towards his bedroom. He glanced around the different rooms he passed, floor-to-ceiling windows. A lot of expensive marvel counters. Huge floor plans, every room already furnished. 

"Oh thank god," his brother whispered behind him, "I thought you were dating someone who was shorter than you I was about to say you could do better." He laughed, but then it hit him, "Who's the father?" 

"Chitose." It was a short and simple reply, one that his brother did not appreciate.

"Chitose Yo?! As in your "best friend"? As in the asshole who breaks hearts? That dickhead!" 

\------

Chitose was a wreck. It seemed like he didn't know what to do or where to go. No one was there to tell him what not to say and what not to do. He had woken up this morning with the intent to walk straight into the kitchen as Dewa was making breakfast and tell him how he feels. 

Dewa wasn't there. 

When he got to the bar Kusanagi was already there. and so was a good chunk of Homra. Instead of helping the bartender like he was supposed to, he sat directly across from where Bandou was sitting and slammed his head onto the table.

"Hey! Dont break my tables or I'll make you buy me a new set!" 

Chitose ignored him and stayed in a cloud of his own dispair, he even missed greeting Tatara when he walked in. It was killing the alpha, he couldn't even smell Dewa's scent this morning. There was no trace of him even showing up the night before.

"What's wrong with you?" Bandou asked. Ugh, Bandou. Why did he even sit across from him?

"Nothing." Chitose lied; however, no one believed him.

"Liar." Tatara called out from behind the bar, Chitose turned to glare at him only to get a glar from Kusanagi instead, "Izumo!" the omega scolded, "Now tell us, what's wrong?"

Chitose looked down at his hands, fiddling with his vest's zipper. He should just confess to everyone that he liked his best friend. 

Okay. Like is an understatement.

He was in love with his best friend. His all too serious, 'Chitose-Don't-Even-Think-About-Doing-What-I-Think-You're-Doing,' friend who knew exactly how to keep the alpha from doing too many stupid things. He loved everything about the beta. His voice whenever he was scolding him that always held a hint of endearment. The way Dewa's eyes sparkled when he looked at something he loved. The way his nose scrunched up when he was laughing at something he found amusing. Oh! When he took his glasses off to look at something on his phone or even when he-

"Chitose! Oye!" 

Chitose snapped out of his little montage, looking at his friends who were staring very intensely at him.

"Who has you overworking your poor brain to think?" Kusanagi joked.

Chitose gave him a small glare, before asking, "Has anyone heard from Dewa?" 

"Oh, Uh." This was the first time the womanizer has seen the bartender at a loss for words. 

He looked around the bar to see if anyone else found it weird that Kusanagi, 'Mr. I'm-So-Composed,' didn't know what to say. Shouhei wasn't even looking at him and was instead playing with a yarn on his boyfriends hoodie, something he does when he's nervous. Bondou was actually confused as well. Eric was on his phone, obviously pretending to be interested in something else. Fujishima was giving his boyfriend a look of 'you-know-something.' Yata was pushing his beanie over his ears. Kamamoto barely walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Tatara was giving Kusanagi a look. One that was asking for permission. 

"What?" Chitose asked, standing up to prepare himself for whatever came next, "What are you guys hiding?" 

"Listen, Chitose." Tatara started, a hint of hesitation in his voice. This worried him, "Dewa's going to be gone for a while." 

Said alpha gave him a confused look, "What do you mean a while? Like... Like a week? Two weeks? A month?" That was fine, he could deal with all those options. 

"A year." 

His world came crashing down. One year without _his_ best friend. Without the _one_ person who could stop him from making decisions he could regret. 

"Where is he? Why didn't anyone tell me!" The last phrase wasn't even a question, more of a statement. The anger was boiling up inside of him. A year without _his_ beta.

Tatara walked out from behind the bar to stand in front of him, "Because it's a secret assignment, we can't tell you guys where he is or what it is. All we can tell you is that he's doing fine." 

Chitose eyes began to change into a goldish color, his hands curling into fists, and let out a powerful growl. A full alpha growl that resonated off the walls. One that called for the submission of all surrounding omegas. 

It worked. 

Shouhei, Eric, Yata, and even Tatara who stood infront of him had began to cowar, getting low to the floor, and show their necks in submission. However, this was short lived. Bandou, Fujishima, and Kamamoto all lunged for him. Kusanagi grabbed his husband, pulling him close and letting out an even louder growl than Chitose.

"That's enough! Chitose!" 

The enraged alpha began to struggle against his friends, trying in every way to shake them off. 

"Chitose!" Rikio shouted, "You're scaring Anna!" 

And sure enough he was. Anna, who must have just woken up was visibly shaking on the staircase. It was obvious that she had witnessed Chitose go absolutely berserk. That was enough to snap some sense into him. He looked around at all the omegas. Shouhei had his hat pulled down enough to cover his eyes, his head was low to the table and neck exposed. Eric was buried in his alpha's hoodie, trying to drown himself in the familiar scent. Yata had gotten on his knees on the floor and was presenting his neck. Tatara was breathing the heaviest, his eyes blown wide, scent gland exposed and heavily scarred from the copious amounts of mating scars he had from his alpha. Since he was in such close vicinity of his pheromones, Tatara's body had sent a single to his alpha alerting him of possible competition and danger. That was the last thing anyone wanted was a fight between the two clansmen. It was a good thing Kusanagi was a very level-headed person, because rather than attackingChitose, he protected his omega and kept the smaller male from completely collapsing under the intensity of the situation.

His friends had let him go and instead of waiting around for another explanation he ran straight out the door. Still bitter at the fact that he had no clue on the whereabouts of _his_ beta.


	4. This Will Back Fire Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikotos got a great sense of smell.

_ March 26 (2 1/2 months pregnant; 14 weeks) _

"Awe, look at them!" 

"I know! It's hard to believe this is growing inside you!" 

"Hey let me see the picture!" 

"Yata! You'll rip it!" 

"Hm.. Cute." 

"All three of you are ridiculous!" Tatara exclaimed, leaning down to grab the ultrasound from the three arguing clansmen. He handed it back to Dewa, who was currently eating a bowl of popcorn and chocolate syrup, "Here, before any of them can rip it." 

Dewa smiled and looked down at his syrup covered hands, "Eh... just put it on the tea table please, I'm kind of covered in syrup." His peers had made it their mission to text him prior to showing up and decided to bring him lots of junk food and whatever it was he was craving.

Tatara chuckled, placing it down, "So," he started, taking a seat next to the pregnant male, "how was your appointment?" Yata, Eric, and Shouhei were arguing over who would have ripped the ultrasound picture, "Boys, shut up. I want to hear about his appointment." 

Dewa smiled nervously, swallowing the popcorn he had in his mouth, "Well... I'm due October 5th."

"Awe, really? That's so far away." Shouhei groaned, earning looks from the rest of the omegas, "What?" he asked when he noticed.

"You are too excited for Dewa's pup." Eric commented, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, if you want a pup so bad you and Bondou should get started." Tatara teased, making Shouhei'd face turn bright red.

"Eh? ... N-no! W-we're happy with our lack of pups! I m-mean we don't really know when we'd want pups maybe wait until we're married. Not that there's anything wrong with having pups before marriage! A-And, ugh!" He covered his face with the nearest couch pillow and hunched himself over in his own lap. Getting Yata and Shouhei blushing and riled up was always fun.

"Don't ruin my pillows!" Dewa glared. 

"Anyways!" Tatara gave Dewa a peculiar look, "Was anything specific said at the appointment?"

"Not really," Dewa shook his head, "all she really said was that entering the fourth month might be a little bit more stressful because of the shift in my digestion and what not." 

Tatara nodded, stealing some popcorn from the younger male, "That’s normal for everyone, my doctor said the same thing and I'm sure so did Reisi's." He scooted closer, "Do you have a bump yet?" 

Dewa held the bowl in one hand and lifted his shirt with the other, "Only slight, not looking forward to looking huge." 

Tatara snorted, "You'll look adorable."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yata reached forward and grabbed a candy bar off the table, lifting his feet up to rest on the expensive furniture. This earned a look, that he chose to ignore from Dewa, "Did they say anything about the father?" 

"Uh, just that if I'm not going to go through and tell the father that I should at least have my pack come over every now and then." Or more like every week, but Dewa couldn't bother them with that. The full extent of the conversation between him and the doctor involved the professional telling the pregnant male that not having his alpha with him could be fatal to his own well-being. Since he wasn't planning on telling the baby daddy the doctor recommended that his pack omega and pack alpha should consistently be coddling him. As if.

"Well, that's not a problem." Yata said, munching away at his treat.

"You see, the Doctor also said that if you guys don't I could sue you guys." He joked, eating some more popcorn. 

Shouhei, who had since brought his head back up, gestured to the entirety of the living room, "What money would you win? You don't need any more!" the other visitors nodded their heads in agreement muttering things like, 'I didn't know you were rich' and 'you could host pack bonding time!' 

"It's not even my money, it's my family's." Dewa rolled his eyes.

"That's what every rich kid says." Yata snorted and relaxed back into the couch cushions. 

Dewa stayed silent. He wasn't wrong, he's met plenty of rich kids at dinners and they were all irritating. Flaunting their wealth around by showing off latest pieces of technology or fashion trends. He himself was guilt of doing it once or twice, but it never strayed him from the fact that he loved all things simple. He loved his and Chitose's two bedroom, one bathroom loft. He preferred it. He loved working and knowing he actually earned his living. Unlike his brothers who were given a running head start by being gifted with their own businesses. At the same time, it's good to have the money especially since he's a single parent. The extra room was very much so needed.

"The due date couldn't be farther away, if I'm being honest." Dewa murmured, grabbing some more popcorn and popping it in his mouth.

"Why? Aren't you excited to have a pup?" Tatara asked, turning his entire body toward the pregnant man. 

"I never thought I'd ever be pregnant or have any pups." He explained, grabbing a wipe off of his tea table and began to wipe off his hands and mouth, "Honestly, being a parent is not my thing. As in, I would be one of the worst parents ever." 

His friends exchanged concerned glances. It was weird to hear Dewa be so open with his struggles since he usually never was. He wasn't a huge fan of sentimentality because his family always kept to themselves to keep the white picked fence look. Being open about feelings was Chitose's thing, and everyone knew that about the two. 

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the elevator ding open. His friends did though and he then found himself being pulled off the couch by Tatara. Yata, Eric, and Shouhei surrounded them, ready to face whatever intruder decided to mess with their family. Yata dove to attack first, never waiting for any type of cue.

"Hey, Masa- woah!" he heard his brother's voice before he saw him round the corner and duck away from Yata's punch. 

"Yata, stop!" Dewa shouted, pushing Eric and Shouhei in order to stop the small vanguard from injuring his favorite family member. He grabbed Yata by his shirt and pulled him away, extending one hand out for Katsuo to grab, "What are you trying to do, kill my brother?" 

Katsuo stood up, looking at the wall Yata had scorched, "Oh wow, uh... Masa, I'm guessing this is your... gang?" Dewa could tell his younger brother was terrified. 

"Yes?" 

"What a warm welcoming..." Katsuo chuckled nervously and observed the group of omegas, "Pun intended, I guess." 

Dewa turned to Yata, giving him a stern look, "Apologize." 

Yata stuttered, "What? Why me? He scared us!" 

"He's my brother! He has access to my condo and You," He jabbed a finger at the small male, "Could have killed him." 

With one look behind the older omega, Yata glared, "I'm. Sorry." he turned around and walked back to the others, sitting begrudgingly on the couch and pouting. 

Dewa let out a sigh of frustration, turning to face his brother who was still eyeballing the clansmen. Tatara decided to sit back down on the couch while Shouhei and Eric stood behind them to lean on the back of it. 

"Katsuo, what are you doing here?" He asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Well, I was coming by to see if you wanted to pig out tonight and order in pizza or whatever you're craving." Katsuo bent down to pick up a back pack that he had brought filled with different movie series, "You know, have a marathon!" 

Dewa glanced back at his friends who were watching the two of them like hawks, obviously not happy, "Listen, I don't know-" 

"It would be lovely!" Tatara interrupted and got up to walk over to them, "We can all get to know each other, we've never met anyone in Dewa's family." He grabbed the bags on the floor and looped his arm in Katsuo's.

Katsuo grinned, "Cool, I'll order in! What does everyone want?" 

\------

Watching the alphas take care of the pack's pups while the omegas were away was a sight, to say the least. Especially the alphas who have never had experience with pups, such as Bandou and Chitose. Fujishima at least knew what to do because of course he loved pups. He probably wanted a few himself. Kamamato was sitting with Chitose and Bandou, trying their best to keep Aiko entertained by sitting on the floor with her and allowing her to give them makeovers. Fujishima was sitting with Anna and shuffling through different photo albums that Tatara had created. Mikoto was lounging on the couch, Ryu on his chest letting out the softest snores. Reisi, being part of Scepter 4, was too busy dealing with a strain that had broken into their headquarters to be with them. 

The door opened and the first thing everyone heard was laughter, then their omegas shuffled in with bags full of whatever they decided to buy. Izumo hoped that they got what he asked for. 

"And where did you guys go? I thought it was supposed to be a quick run for Izumo?" Bandou questioned.

Shouhei gave him a soft smile before shrugging, "We got sidetracked." The omegas picked up their respective bags and separated to different tables to set them down.

"Dada!" Aiko squealed, leaving the braid in Chitose's hair unfinished to run to wear Tatara was. 

Tatara smiled, dropping his bags on the table and picked up their daughter, "Hey pretty girl, did the alphas take care of you today?" He held her in one arm and looked through his bags for something specific, "We got things for everyone really. Izumo we got your four bottles of pure Russian vodka, specifically imported from there." He pulled the bottles out and placed them on the table. 

Izuko walked around to meet him at the square table, "Thank you, _mon cher_." He looped his arm around Tatara's waist and gave him a small kiss.

"Dada, Uncle Chi and Uncle Band and Uncle Kama let me make them pretty!" Aiko pointed at the three alphas who had long since began to pick up after his daughter.

Tatara grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek, "I see that. I think you made Chitose a lot prettier than he is." He watched as his daughter clapped and then gets easily distracted by Izumo standing there.

"Papa, Dada's back!" 

Izumo laughed and grabbed her from the omega, "Yeah, he is." 

Everything was pretty calm for a few minutes. Everyone engaging in small talk about whether or not it was worth it for the omegas to buy what they did. 

Of course, calm only lasts oh so long in this pack. 

"Yata. Why do you smell like pregnant omega?" Mikoto asked, staring intensely at his youngest clansman.

All the omegas froze, making the alphas wonder: _could one of them be pregnant?_

"Don't be so quick to assume guys, we just ran into a pregnant omega while we were out! Nothing to worry about!" Tatara waved his hand, hoping that they would believe it. 

Mikoto sat up, not at all believing his vassal, cradling Ryu so he didn't fall. He grabbed the back of Yata's sweater and pulled him close in order to sniff his scent gland. Yata's face turned bright red, but he let his pack alpha smell him. Of course, Mikoto was going to be protective of the youngest omega, it was in his nature. Plus, even if he never wanted to admit it, he wanted the best for him.

"And you smell like another _alpha_." He growled at the term alpha. If there was one thing Mikoto hated, it was higher dynamics taking advantage of his pack's omegas.

"Well... there are lots of alphas in Shizume!" Tatara tried, taking notice of the tense atmosphere. When Mikoto got protective, he got protective, "Plus, he ran into Saru at one of the things it's not that big of a deal, King!" 

Mikoto inhaled the foreign scent one more time, not an ounce of belief in his face, before looking at Tatara and giving him the _'you-better-explain-later'_ look. And he knew he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Chitose doesn't talk a lot and I promise you'll get some memories of the night they slept together and how Chitose is doing being separated from Dewa.


	5. Those Spring Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chitose reminisces.
> 
> Mikoto visits Dewa.

_ May 6 (4 Months) _

Spring was one of his favorite times of the year. The flowers in bloom and all the countless memories he shared with Dewa took place around this time oddly enough. Dewa was also fond of spring and all the flowers that surrounded them as they took leisurely stroles in the park. He never wanted to admit it, but Chitose enjoyed those walks. He enjoyed being able to look over at the beta and watch as Dewa would tuck his hair behind his ear after it fell and blocked his glasses. He enjoyed the comfortable silent they would walk in, the silence allowing his friend to scroll through his phone and work away at whatever assignment he had. Or when it got too cold during winter, so Dewa would grow his hair out and replace his bowler hat with a hair-tie to keep it out of his face. It made him look adorable.

After those walks, when they would go back to their apartment, they would sit close on the couch and watch day time TV. This was something they would also, occasionally, fall asleep to if they got home incredibly late. Chitose wished he could admit to his friend how much he adored when the beta would fall asleep leaning on him. When the light from the TV illuminated his face in the most perfect way, where the alpha could see the small facial expressions on his face when he dreamt. There was nothing in the world that could compare to waking up to Dewa's cooking. Something he didn't have to do, but he did anyways because he knew Chitose's idea of a meal was less than nutritious.

Or even those long nights, when they both were roughed up from a recent fight with Scepter 4 or some random gang, and Dewa took the time to take care of them both. Chitose would insist on getting their first aid kit, it was no big deal, just a few band aids or stitches. However, Dewa would already have him sitting or laying on the couch to fix him up. Chitose was sure that Eric and Fujishima did the same or even Tatara and Izumo, but they would never understand how he felt. What it felt like to want something, _someone_ , so much that it _hurts_ to look at them. Being told you wouldn't see them or even talk to them for a year. 

He wondered what Dewa was currently doing. How he was doing. He was on edge. _Anxious_. He wanted him back. He needed him. He had eight more months without him and he was going to lose it. He already did. Multiple times.

The first time he snapped, he forced his friends to submit to him. He felt like shit right after and once his king was done assisting his partner with his heat, he had scolded him. Mikoto forced him to submit in the middle of Homra's bar and apologize to each omega affected. Tatara believed it was a little excessive and so did Shouhei. They even went as far as to try and jump in between Chitose and Mikoto. Not taking this lightly, king had snarled at the two of them, a cue for their alphas to hold them back, to keep them at bay and witness what happened when you disrespected the pack's dynamic. Only the pack alpha was allowed to force people to submit, and anyone else who dared to do it was asking for a challenge. Even so, Mikoto never really did force anyone to submit without reason. Reisi had stood behind his partner the entire time, their son sitting on his hip. The blunette was ready to jump in in case Mikoto almost lost it. 

The second time, he ended up in a fight with Bandou. He was kind of, sort of friends with Bandou. The only reason he tolerated him was because Shouhei was friends with Dewa, and whenever they wanted to hang out Chitose and Bandou weren't far behind. Even when the two alphas argued, they had their counters there to stop them from going overboard. This particular day, there was no one to stop Chitose. They were sitting in the bar and Shouhei had mentioned something about Dewa and something in him had snapped. His brain was all fuzzed and all he knew was that he had swung at the omega, missing only because King and Izumo had jumped in on time to grab him and pin him down.

When he came to, Tatara was kneeling in front of him. A frown clear on his face. 

_ "This is unhealthy. Dewa is **not** yours."  _

_'But he could be'_ he wanted to say, but it never came out. 

Chitose sat on a bench along the path that he and Dewa would walk. The birds flew above his head, ruffling some leaves as they landed in the tree. There were families in the park. Children playing soccor with their parents off in the distance and Chitose couldn't help but wonder; does Dewa want pups? 

If he did want pups, they could adopt. Male beta pregnancies were slim to none, but if Dewa was an omega they could have pups. Some of their own that looked a little bit like Chitose and a little bit like Dewa. However many pups they had, he could bet that if Dewa had the chance to get pregnant he would love the experience.

\------

_ "Oh my fucking god, I hate being pregnant." _

"Dewa."

"This is the one and _only_ pup I'm having."

"Dewa."

"Do one of you two want to trade me, because-"

_ "Dewa!"  _

He stopped complaining, glancing at Eric and Shouhei, "what?" he snapped.

"You're overreacting." Eric pointed out, "All you did was drop a potted plant." He pointed at the floor near Dewa's feet and sure enough the pot had shattered. The pregnant omega was complaining because he didn't want to pick it up and get tired after doing one thing. 

"Go sit down," Shouhei directed him to the nearest seat in the flower shop, which was just behind the cashier counter, "We'll pick it up for you." Eric was already picking up the ceramic pot that held the flower, trying his best to pick up the bigger pieces so it was easier to sweep. Shouhei had left to find a broom.

Dewa sighed in frustration, leaning his elbows on the counter and taking his glasses off to rub his eyes, "I'm sorry, guys." 

Shouhei had reappeared and began to sweep the dirt up while Eric picked up the plant and moved it to the side, "It's okay, we get it." Shouhei reassured him, "Everything must be infuriating to you right now."

"You have no idea. Heartburn, extra dizziness, sensitive chest. The list goes on." He kept his eyes shut and began to rub his temples, he had a migrane coming on and he was hating every second of it, "I'm never having pups again. Fuck whoever I might end up with after this." 

"It can't be all bad being pregnant, right?" Shouhei asked. 

"It's the worst! Bless Tatara for carrying his pregnancy so well. I don't understand." 

"To be fair, just from meeting your friend, he seems very equipped to having pups." His brother added, walking in with a fresh bag of soil, "And I mean that in a non creepy way." 

He was right, if there was one person in Homra that was made for being a parent it was Tatara. Shouhei he could sort of see, Eric was a possibility, Yata would be a great parent, even Reisi was surprisingly very good with kids. 

"Masa," Katsuo called, "Don't look now, but I think we're about to get a surprise visit from our brother." Dewa looked out the window and sure enough, their older brother Yudai was walking closer to the door. He looked as snobbish and annoying and sexist as ever.

Shouhei and Eric were done cleaning by now and were looking around the flower shop, talking quietly about how they should surprise Anna and Aiko with some. They would get Ryu some but he would try to eat them. Yudai walked into the shop, looking around letting his eyes linger a bit too long on his friends. Hell. No.

He looked back at the catch register and gave a sinister smile, "Masaomi, pleasure seeing you after all these years." He walked right up to Dewa, but not before releasing some pheromones in the air to show everyone he was more dominant. 

"What do you want, Yudai?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see my little brother after not seing him since he moved in with... yeah." At this point, Eric and Shouhei had gotten closer, probably sensing the discomfort of their packmate, "Anyways, word on the streets you're  pregnant." Gossip was nasty in the rich neighborhoods of Tokyo. Of course someone would recognize Dewa and of course they would tell his family.

"Yudai, don't you have a wife to get home to? Pups?" Dewa glared at him. His older brother looked around the shop and his eyes landed again on Eric and Shouhei, "Absolutely not." He knew what the alpha was doing and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"What?" Yudai laughed, turning back to his brother, "Are these omegas friends of yours?" 

"These omegas are listening to everything your saying." Shouhei butted in, standing directly behind Yudai, who was ridiculously taller than the omega's 5'9 form. Even so, he was a force to be reckoned with. Eric was playing hawk, stalking from a far, something he was insanely good at.

"That's okay, I wasn't trying to hide anything from something as beautiful as the two of you." Yudai reached a hand out and pushed a strand of hair out of Shouhei's face. Eliciting a growl from him. He wasn't wearing his hat and he sure wishes he was so then this prick could know who he's dealing with. "Hey, no need for that." 

"Every need for that. Don't touch me." 

Katsuo stood by, ready to stop them if Shouhei couldn't handle the situation, but he knew he could. 

"I can do what I want, little omega." He stepped closer to Eric and Shouhei, earning an even deeper growl from the brunett, "You know I've always had a thing for northern Europeans and even little omegas who think they can over power me. It makes it a lot more fun when I get them in bed." Yudai went to reach for Erics wrist, but a powerful growl sounded throughout the store.

Even Katsuo stopped at the sound. There was only one growl deep enough to scare everyone in the surrounding area. 

"You touch my pack and we're going to have problems." 

Yudai turned to the voice, "Why don't I take these omegas off your back. I'm sure you have a lot of others you can go to during a rut." Dewa saw the slightest crinkle in Mikoto's nose. There was no way he would do anything like that with the omegas he knew, unless it was Reisi. His husband who stood behind him in civilian clothes and Ryu strapped to his chest in a carrier. Neither looked amused. 

"They have their own alphas." Mikoto stated, taking a puff of his cigarette, "I suggest you leave before this gets ugly." 

"Oh yeah?" Yudai got in Mikoto's face, "What are you gonna do about it?" 

Mikoto smirked, handing Reisi a bag and giving a cue to stand near Dewa and his brother in case anything happened, Shouhei and Eric could take care of themselves, "Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I know that getting hurt isn't on your list of things to do today." 

"What are you gonna do? If anything happens I could end you before you could even blink." Yudai was making the biggest mistake of his life and Dewa couldn't wait to see what happened. At this point Dewa was sure Katsuo was too scared to intervene. After a few seconds of Mikoto not doing anything, Yudai snarled at him and said, "You're just as much of a bitch as those omegas of yours." Shouhei looked like he was about to pounce of the 6'4 alpha threatening their king, but Mikoto beat him to it. 

He grabbed Yudai by the front of his shirt and effortlessly dragged him to the front door. Mikoto activated his aura and with gritted teeth stated, "Threatening me is one thing, but threatening my pack and insulting them," he burned a huge hole in his shirt, "is another." Mikoto shoved him out the door, watching him stumble back onto the street. He shut the door and locked it, turning the open sign to closed.

"Hey! King, we're still open." Dewa exclaimed.

"Not after that you're not, take a break." He demanded, gesturing for Reisi to give him a small bag. 

"Huh? What's this?" Dewa opened the bag and smiled a little, "Oh, thank you! It's like you knew I was craving this." He pulled out some onigiri and yakitori. 

"It's not a problem, I had a feeling you could be craving absolutely anything so I went with a delicacy you might have not had in quite a while." Reisi responded, giving him a soft smile. 

He's honestly missed the blunette since he's left,"Hey, Reisi! It's so good to see you again, what's with this visit all of a sudden?" He went to get up but was stopped by Reisi, who had walked around the counter much faster than one of his muscles could even twitch.

"No need to stand up, you should really relax a little more. As for the sudden visit, Tatara's heat has started and knew we were long overdue for a visit." He responded, the older omega put a hand on his shoulder while keeping the other on Ryu's back, who was surprisingly easily sleeping through everything. Figures he must have gotten that from Mikoto.

"I'm guessing Tatara and Izumo told you guys?" Dewa asked, taking a bite of his onigiri.

Mikoto gave a small nod, "Also recommeded to bring you food, since you were probably working." Dewa nodded at the response, looking to glance at the pup on Reisi's chest, "So, wanna explain who that asshole was?" 

Katsuo answered this question, "That was our older brother, Yudai. Obviously not very friendly." 

"And you're Dewa's younger brother?" 

"Uh.. Y-yes, sir." Katsuo was nervous. Probably because the energy that radiated off of the king was nothing short of suffocating.

"Mikoto, dear, there's no need to scare off someone so important to Dewa. Especially since, and I assume, that he has been supervising him." Reisi suggested, which was very accurate. Katsuo has been to ever appointment by far and has been a huge help, "Your name, my fine alpha?" 

"Uh.. Katsuo." 

Shouhei walked forward, standing next to his king and added, "He's been a huge help and everything! He even got Dewa a really cool apartment!" Eric made a noise of agreement.

"Did he now..." Mikoto eyed him suspiciously before turning to look at Dewa, "Don't forget to send us the information you found on the local gang here." 

Dewa nodded, a small feeling in his stomach knew that Mikoto wasn't here for the gang. 

Or maybe that was just the pup shifting.


	6. I'm Not Sure Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better to talk like normal human beings. 
> 
> Who knew Bandou could give cute pet names?

_ July 18 (about 28 weeks) _

Being pregnant during summer had to be one of the worst experiences of his life. It felt as though the sun was only directly shining on him and he was the only one being affected by it. Dewa could barely muster up the energy to leave his condo and go to work. His feet were hurting, he got heartburn more often, his ankles were slightly swollen, and his back was in the worst pain. He only had about two more months left. He could handle it.

Unfortunately he did have to still go to work. Dewa's doctor had told him that he could go on medical leave within the next two weeks to relieve some of the pain he was experiencing, but he felt like he needed to now. Recently he's been feeling under the weather, but not in a sick type of way. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was as if someone was pulling at his heart strings and everytime he was alone with his thoughts there was an unsettled feeling of loneliness. Like no one was there. Being with Katsuo everyday made him realize that there was no way he could raise a pup on his own in an alpha dominated world.

He was sitting behind the counter, eyes focused on the wall in front of him. Two more hours until they closed and he could go home and sleep. Katsuo promised him a movie night with ice cream sandwiches, donuts, and spicy foods, one of his newest cravings. 

A little beta woman came up to the desk holding a bouquet of flowers, "Hello, sir, this bouquet please!" 

Dewa smiled at her, grabbing the flowers and wrapping them up for her, "Alright, and will that be all toda- _Oh_!" he cut himself off when a very hard kick landed on his ribcage and placed a hand to clutch the spot. That's another reason he was over this whole being pregnant thing, the pup kicked.

The beta let out a gasp, immediately leaning over the counter in case he was injured, "Sir, are you alright?" She questioned. 

Dewa could only nod and utter out the smallest "yeah" as his pup kicked yet another spot, "He's just very active today." 

"Oh, bless your heart," The beta woman cooed, placing a hand over her heart, "I remember when I had my first pup." The pregnant male gave her a soft smile, handing the bouquet back and exchanging it for the yen, "You do well to take care of yourself, honey." 

"Thank you, ma'am, have a nice day." He said, waving at her as she left. He hefted out a sigh, looking down at his extended belly, "You are going to tire me out before you even come out." Dewa muttered tapping his fingers on his bump. The pup seemed to have liked that because a few seconds later Dewa felt a third kick. 

"Is my nephew giving you trouble?" Katsuo asked as he came out of the back room. He stopped behind the counter and gave Dewa's belly a few rubs, "I can't wait for him to be born! You're gonna name him Katsuo, right?" 

"Haha," Dewa laughed sarcastically, "Why is everyone more excited for this pup than I am?" 

His brother looked at him, a saddened expression on his face, "Look, why don't we close up early today?" Dewa shot him a confused look, "Business is slow and we can definitely afford going home two hours early." Katsuo got up and locked the door ofthe shop from the outside. He flipped the sign closed as Dewa went to the back and began turning off all the lights, "I got our bags!" Katsuo exclaimed, grabbing the two from behind the corner. 

"Thanks." 

The drive back to Dewa's condo gave the omega time to think. Did he really want to have a pup? Would he be any good when it came to raising his son? What if he could never find someone who loved both him and his son? 

When they arrived at the condo, the ride in the elevator up was silent. He was pretty sure Katsuo had a good read on his thoughts, because as soon as the elevator doors opened he dragged Dewa to the couch and ordered him to sit down. 

"You stay here and get the movie started, I will go get our snacks."

Dewa kicked his shoes off. Now normally he would have left them by the door, but as the days moved along and the days grew longer his patience began to deteriorate. He just didn't really seemed to care. When Reisi was first expecting he was excited to welcome his pup. When Tatara was expecting he was excited. There was not a single ounce of excitement in Dewa's body when he thought of the pup.

"Okay, so I brought you your current favorite craving!" Katsuo announced, dropping the snacks on the tea table, "American spicy chip thingies that taste awful with some hot sauce. Popcorn, donuts, and your favorite lemon like juice." He collapsed on the couch next to his older brother, putting an arm around him and pulling him close, "Let's watch these movies!" 

Dewa sighed, pulling his legs onto the couch and leaning on his brother for a comforting scent. He still had time to decide right?

About four hours have passed, they watched three different Disney movies because that's what Katsuo wanted. He claimed it was to help "sooth" the pup, but Dewa couldn't judge his brother's love for the classics. He glanced over at the clock, 00:54. Gosh, it was already the next day. 

"Hey, Masa?"

"Yeah, Katsuo?" Dewa turned to look at him.

"Have you been okay?" Katsuo asked, not letting his eyes trail off of the subtitles on the screen.

"What do you mean?" 

Katsuo gave his brother a sympathetic look. Dewa had changed a lot in the past few months. His hair was longer and he constantly kept it in a pony. His skin was lighter since he favored staying inside than going outside. Overall he was different. 

"You haven't been much like how you were in the beginning of your pregnancy." Katsuo explained, "You've been disconnected and you've been acting like you don't want the pup. You're unexcited, you haven't even prepared a room for him." 

Dewa snarled at him, something very unexpected, "Listen, Katsuo, I don't want to talk about it." He got up with the intent to go to bed, he was too tired for this.

"No, you're going to talk about it." Katsuo grabbed his arm, "I'm not going to have this pup born into a household that doesn't want him!" 

Dewa let out a warning growl, "Oh _fuck off_ Katsuo! First off, it's not like there's many options for omegas if they don't want pups. Second, I didn't even _want_ to get fucking pregnant! I didn't ask for any of this shit! Of course I'm _not okay_ but it doesn't mean I'm going to treat the pup like I don't want it. I'm not our damn parents." 

"Don't growl at me." 

" _Fuck you_. You can't tell me what to do!" Dewa screamed, "I've been separated from my pack for the past months. _Nothing_ smells familiar to me! _I miss them_! I want to go home! I miss everyone! Anna, Ryu, Tatara, Reisi, Aiko, Yata! I miss _Chitose_." Katsuo went to go speak, but Dewa stopped him, "I don't want to hear it! You are the last person in the world who can tell me how I fe- _AH_!" The omega stopped mid sentece, clutching his stomach.

"Masa..?" Katsuo stood up, hovering over his brother. After a few seconds of no response he tried again, "Masaomi? What's wrong?" 

"Hospital, we need to go to the hospital!" 

\------

_ Bzzz _

_ Bzzz _

_ Bzzz _

"Sunshine."

_ Bzzz _

_ Bzzz _

_ Bzzz _

"Sunshine." 

_ Bzzz _

_ Bzzz _

_ Bzzz _

"Akagi." Bandou tried, slightly shaking his sleeping partner. The only thing his boyfriend did was curl into his side tighter, shoving his face into the side of his ribs. It was too early for this for fucks sake.

_ Bzzz  _

_ Bzzz _

Bandou sighed when the omega refused to wake up and reached over to his side to grab Shouhei's vibrating phone. He checked the caller ID and his brows furrowed at the unfamiliar name that popped up.

'Katsuo :)'

He answered, "Hello?" Shouhei shifted at the sound of his voice, muttering something in his sleep and flipping over on to his other side. Bandou sighed and stayed sitting up while running a hand through the other boy's hair.

"Shou?" 

"No, this is his boyfriend, who's this?" At this point the alpha was getting protective. He stopped playing with Shouhei's hair. Who is this person and why was this person calling?

"Listen, dude, just tell Shou that he needs to meet me at the hospital a few blocks away from Masa's apartment. We're in the ER." And with that the other guy hung up. Leaving the black-haired male with questions. 

He looked down at his omega, who was sleeping soundly, and leaned down close to his ear. As he shook him he whispered, "Sunshine, wake up. We have to go to the hospital." 

The smaller male groggily replied, "Did Dewa give birth?" he turned over to curl into the warmth of his boyfriend, trying to go back to sleep. 

Okay. Now Bandou had more questions, " _Birth_? What? Since when was he pregnant!" 

Shouhei opened his eyes and stared up at Bandou, "What? Who's pregnant?" He looked at the time, "San-chan, it's 02:00 in the morning, why are you up?" 

"You got a phone call from somone named Katsuo." He told and when Shouhei went to sit up and grab his phone in a panic, Bandou pinned him down. He hovered over him and asked, "Be honest," He leaned down, "are you cheating on me?" 

Shouhei's face flushed red, "Uh-what? No of course not!" He shook his head.

"Sunshine." Bandou called sternly, as if to say 'I want the truth and only the truth.' 

"Saburouta. Why did he call?" Shouhei could deal with his boyfriends jealousy later. He knew that Katsuo would only call at this time if it was an emergency. 

"He said to meet him at the hospital a few blocks from Dewa's place." At that response Shouhei shot up, accidentally head butting Bandou, who fell to the side in pain, "Mother- _Ow_!" 

"Get some clothes on!" Shouhei rushed to put on some sweats and one of Bandou's t-shirts. He chucked an outfit at the dark-haired man, ignoring the fact that he was in pain.

"I'm okay! It's fine, it's only going to be tender for a little bit." 

Sarcasm was the last thing Shouhei was worried about, he walked over to the bed and grabbed the taller male by the arm, forcing him out of bed, "If you don't get some damn clothes on, I'll make you regret it!" He stared him down, his glare enough to push Bandou into slipping his clothes on. Shouhei grabbed Bandou's shoes and thrusted them into his hands. "Get those on," he slid on a pair of his slides, "I'm going to get my keys and make a few phone calls."

"Akagi!" Bandou called as his omega ran out the bedroom door, he quickly put his shoes on and followed him, "What is going on?" They walked into their living room.

Shouhei tossed him the keys and pointed to the front door while scrolling through his phone contacts, "Dewa's in the hospital. I'll explain in the car." 

\------

Dewa laid on his side watching the heart monitor steadily go up and down in response to his pulse. He wasn't even phased that he was in the hospital, rather he was incredibly annoyed. Did that make him a bad parent? To put his own son at risk in a stupid way is some Tatara and Izumo wouldn't do. Nor Reisi and Mikoto. 

He heard shuffling outside the door and the sound of hushed voices, "Don't be so loud, San-chan." Bandou and Shouhei. The door opened and in they walked looking very tired. He honestly didn't blame them, it was around 03:00 in the morning, "Hey, Masa, Katsuo." Shouhei greeted hugging Katsuo and giving Dewa a kiss on the cheek. Dewa could see the tensed shoulders of his friend's alpha.

Katsuo held out a hand towards Bandou, "Sup, man, I'm Katsuo, Masaomi's brother."

Very cautiously, the black-haired alpha took the hand, "Bandou, Shou's boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know. He talks very highly of you." Katsuo insured, understanding that the other alpha probably didn't trust him.

Shouhei sat on the edge of Dewa's bed, drawing the hospitalized omega's eyes to him, "What happened?" he asked, brushing the long hair out of Dewa's face, "Your hairs gotten long." 

"I know," he scooted closer to Shouhei, finding comfort in the other's scent, "Katsuo and I were in an argument. I was overly stressed." 

"I see and the pup? How's he doing?" Shouhei pats Dewa's belly, not missing the small hint of sadness in his eyes.

"He's fine." Was all he got. 

The brown haired omega looked up to his counterpart, gesturing to sit near Dewa's legs, "Look, Dewa, if you ever need to talk I'm here." Bandou sat down, putting a hand on his friend's leg in a comforting manner. He was still trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. Dewa was pregnant. One of the most responsible people in Homra managed to get pregnant. More importantly... he was an omega?

"Mmmm... Hey, Bandou." Dewa greeted, "How's it been?" 

Bandou smiled, "Well, everything's fine with me. How's it going with you? Other than the obvious prganancy reveal." 

"I can't complain." Dewa grabbed onto Shouhei's arm, "Help me sit up?" 

Katsuo smiled looking at his brother, his mood had changed a little when two of his packmates walked in. A major improvement from the past month. Shouhei had a hand on Dewa's back and another on the bed's setting remote to raise the top part more. 

Once Dewa was settled, he turned to Shouhei and asked the question he's been meaning to ask, "Who else did you call?" 

And just after that sentence the only voice that's been engraved in his brain since middle school; the only voice that he's been longing to hear called out to him, "Dewa?"

The pregnant male looked up, eyes locking with the only honey colored eyes he was familiar with. Honey colored eyes that held a strong, readable expression of confusion and shock. His eyes filled with tears that he could always blame the pup for. This damn pregnancy made him far more emotional and it was starting to get on his nerves. Dewa could only choke out one name, "Chitose."


	7. You and Your Questions Are Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks.
> 
> And a very iffy surprise.

_ December 31 (flashback) _

_ It was getting far too hot for Dewa's taste. His skin was crawling and every now and then he found himself spacing out, only to be drawn back by the sound of someone trying to talk to him. Could he be going into heat? No, of course not, he had an unexpected one a few weeks prior. He knew, he understood, that keeping track of his sporadic heats was important. It was always easy to tell if he was going to start because most omegas experienced symptoms beforehand. For instance, minimal nesting. Before their heats start, most omegas will take a few pieces of clothing from certain pack members to ease their stress. The only clothes Dewa ever stole were from Shouhei and Chitose, because he never noticed anything.  _

_ His current location would be the worst place to go into heat. Bar Homra was a little busier than usual due to it being New Years Eve. With that in mind, maybe it was just the amount of people in the room making things feel stuffier, but Kusanagi, Tatara, Chitose, Kamamoto and his fiancé, were all fine. In fact, there wasn't too many people in the bar. Maybe he was just getting sick that's always a possibility since it was flu season.  _

_ Around the end of their shifts, the people started to trickle out of the bar. Many intoxicated patrons and many creepy alphas and betas trying to hit on him. Which only further lead him to believe that he was going into heat. There was no way, on a regular day, someone would hit on him. That wasn't him saying he was unattractive, by all means he was pretty average, but for some reason everyone around him seemed to believe otherwise. Usually, he'd be able to fight people off and tell them to get lost, he wasn't interested in a relationship, but one too many times he found himself almost agreeing to go home with someone. There were even a few instances where one of the alphas of the pack had to step in, which very rarely happened to him. It was usually Yata everyone looked out for since he and Fushimi had yet to bond.  _

_ By the time the last person filed out the door with their friends, Chitose was already drunk and looming over Kusanagi to give him more drinks. Kamamoto and his fiancé, Hikaru, were finishing grabbing their belongings. Most likely to relax for the rest of the evening. Hikaru was never really one for drinking and being overly rambunctious, which is something Homra accepted and never really pressured him to join. The small omega also respected Kamamoto and Homra's decisions, understanding how important the clan was to each member and favoring to visit everytime his own pack was busy.  _

_ "Masa! M- hic- Masa!"  _

_ Dewa turned around to find his long-time friend already heavily intoxicated and trying to wave him over. With a role of his eyes, he made his way to the bar. _

_ "C'mon, bud, time to go." Dewa announced, pulling the current drink the alpha had out of his hands and handing it to Tatara. Chitose frowned, letting his mouth fall into a pout, "Have some dignity, you're drunk." He could feel Kusanagis eyes on him and when he looked up, the blond only stared at him with a confused look on his face.  _

_ "Hey, Dewa, maybe you should go off without him." Tatara suggested, a certain glint in his eyes that basically gave off his thoughts of 'I know, just tell us already.' _

_ "No, because then this idiot's gonna get himself in trouble." He gestured towards the only drunk in the bar and then grabbed his sleeve to pull him off his stool.  _

_ "If you say so." Tatara brushed it off, sharing a look wirh Kusanagi. _

_ "Yeah... Good night, guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He pulled Chitose a long with him, catching him all the times he stumbled.  _

_ Tatara stood up to walk behing the counter and help his husband clean. Kusanagi leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Is it just me, or did Dewa smell off today? Kind of sweeter?"  _

_ Tatara stared at the door the pair had walked out of, "Not just you. I'm not gonna lie that scent makes me feel a little nostalgic." He crinkled his nose, "It's engraved in the back of my head." _

_ "I'm with you there, mon cher. Don't you think it's odd that we had to fight off more alphas and betas off of him than usual?" Kusanagi asked, he put his rag down and pulled the omega closer to him. _

_ Tatara leaned into his embrace and set the glass down, "Very odd."  _

_ The walk home was less than fun. If his friend was a more responsive drinker he wouldn't have to babysit while he felt like his skin was on fire. This was no good, by the time they get home there was a hot chance that Dewa's heat could start up. _

_ Shouhei started his heat two days ago so he couldn't call him or anything and he's the only one who knew he was an omega. There was no way he would be able to get his head clear enough to get Chitose home and then find a place to stay while his heat passed. All he could do was make it home and fuck his friend. Wait. No. Not that, definitely not that. _

_ There really was no stopping the possible outcome.  _

_ Once they got home, and Chitose was able to properly smell him. All bets were off. And clothes. Who knew what happened to his glasses. Dewa was in no state of mind to remember that this person, who smelled like the perfect alpha for him, was his best friend of almost 12 years.Chitose's lips tasted like cigarettes and whiskey, something that Dewa's omega senses yearned for.  _

_ The omega in front of him tasted like cranberries and chocolate, Chitose knows that's Dewa's favorite and why this person tasted like what he believed his friend would, he didn't know. If this was as close to Chitose got to being able to hold his friend, a random omega would do. That's why he mainly slept around, was for the pleasure and the need to fill in the space that he had always reserved for Dewa. He didn't care, he was too drunk to ask for their name, not like it would matter in the future. _

_ They managed to stumble to Chitose's bed. Dewa was far too drunk off his heat and Chitose was too drunk off the abundance of alcohol he was supplied with. Add the heavy musk of an omega in heat and his alpha was preening, begging, practically to mount the omega that scent belonged to.  _

_ Everything happened too fast, he couldn't breathe. Chitose had full control of his body. His limbs felt heavy and his body was on fire, a small portion of Dewa's brain was yelling at him to stop all of this. All this was going to do was end in disaster. Unable to do anything against the dominating presence of his friend, he found himself presenting for the alpha. On his stomach, ass in the air with his chest and shoulders to the bed and arms held behind his back as his partner slammed inside of him repeatedly.  _

_ It's been far too long. Dewa hadn't had heat sex since he was in high school and he almost forgot how good it felt to have someone's cock trying to force their knot inside him. This wasn't some toy that he would use to relieve himself and it sure as hell wasn't his own fingers. He could barely think, he couldn't even speak. All he could do was let out gasps and moans, his omega let out high sounding shrills in between.  _

_ He's never seen Chitose in alpha mode, and it's not like he actively tried to, but the current pleasure he was experiencing was better than anything. Chitose tightened his grip on Dewa's wrists and on his hip, using the thin wrists to push the omega even deeper into the mattress and start thrusting even harder.  _

_ "Alpha!" Dewa cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes. His orgasm was quickly approaching and it seemed like Chitose was no where near done. The alpha slowed his pace, giving the omega a chance to catch his breath, only for the inhale to be cut short by a particularly hard thrust straight into his sweet spot. "Oh, fuck!" he yelled, eyes rolling to the back of his head, the omega shrilled louder. _

_ Dewa's whole body tensed up as it quickly found his release in a rather intense orgasm. His cock twitched as he came and Chitose had to hold him down to keep him from spasming out too much. The alpha slowed his pace, allowing the omega to come down from his high. Just as quickly as he came, he got hard again and Chitose began his brutal pace once again. _

_ Dewa knew this was not going to be short, Chitose still had to get off. _

_ (End Flashback) _

\------

"Chitose." 

And just like that the alpha ran to his bedside, Shouhei barely moving out of the way in time. Chitose crushed his friend in a long awaited hug that the both of them had unbeknowingly longed for. Tears began to form in Dewa's eyes as he returned the embrace from his friend. He could only assume that the lighter haired male was also in tears. Meanwhile, Shouhei grabbed both Katsuo and Bandou by their shirt sleeves and pulled them out of the room to give their friends some well deserved alone time. 

Dewa stuck his face in the crook of Chitose's neck, inhaling the scent he's been missing since he left. He knew what conversation they had to have, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to have it. He regrets getting pregnant and he regrets being vulnerable that one night. However, now that the alpha that got him pregnant was in the room his omega in him felt a strong sense of pride. This was this alpha's pup, there was no way that he wasn't going to raise him.

"I've missed you so much, Masa." Chitose uttered out, gripping just a little tighter, as if just the thought of letting go meant losing him again, "Don't _ever_ leave me again." he growled, sending a shiver down Dewa's spine.

"I'm sorry, Yō... I'm so sorry." 

They both pulled away, giving each other the softest smile. That was until, Chitose let his eyes trail along Dewa's form and finally taking notice of the bump.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered, not wanting to believe that the one person he sought after, was bearing someone else's pup, "You're an omega?" That part came as a shock aswell, "Or are you just a lucky beta?" That he possibly lost his chance with.

Dewa took a deep breath, resting his hands on the extended bump, "You should sit down, the doctor's going to walk in any second and I want you to be here when they talk to me." Chitose sat on the chair next to his bed, eyes never leaving the bump even as his doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Dewa, I see you're about seven months along? or Six?" He asked, jotting a few things down on his clipboard.

Dewa looked at Chitose and felt a sudden urge to know what was going on in his head, "I'm about seven months, uh.. 31 weeks." 

The Doctor hummed, giving a slight nod, "And is this your alpha, the father of your pup, or both." that snapped the alpha out of his trance.

He could see his friend go to say something, most likely to deny all of those claims, but Dewa beat him to it, "He's the father of the pup." If Chitose made a shocked, choked noise, both he and the doctor ignored it on purpose. 

"Alright, so let's get to what happened that caused your visitation today. It says that you got into an argument with your younger, alpha brother who tried to release a dominant pheromone to have you submit." The doctor glanced at Dewa, "Is this true?" 

Dewa rubbed his belly nervously, "Uh, yes." 

"Okay." A few sounds of pen meeting paper, "Is it also true that for the majority of your life you hid your dynamic, or secondary sex, behind heat suppressants and pheromone masks?" 

"Yes." Chitose looked at Dewa, shooting him a concerned look. The fact that all this was new information was starting to show on his face, "For about nineteen years." 

The doctor let out a low whistle, "Nineteen years? Not only is that extremely dangerous, but it is also illegal. It's amazing that you're still able to carry." The man moved closer to Dewa putting the clipboard on the stand and pulling forward the ultrasound machine, "I'm going to do a quick check up on the pup, see how they're developing and whether or not there's a tear in your uterus. Since you were feeling an intense pain in your lower abdomen it's vital to do an ultrasound." 

Chitose stayed in his seat, still trying to take in the new information. His best friend was an omega. Okay, that's fine, it could explain the countless times he disappeared for a few days at a time. He was pregnant. That, he couldn't wrap around his head. They always believed that Chitose would have pups first and Dewa wouldn't have any. Here he was, though, pregnant with Chitose's pup. In theory they were right and wrong at the same time.

"Yō." Dewa called, "Come here." He moved his leg around to indicate that he wanted the alpha to sit at his legs. He obeyed, not wanting to upset him.

"Lift up your gown for me, please." he did as he was told, "You should know the procedure by now: gel is cold, wand can tickle." Dewa nodded, letting the doctor do what he needed to, "You're already aware of the gender, correct?"

"Yes, a boy." Dewa responded, sparing a glance at the monitor. Chitose's eyes followed, he put a hand his friend's leg squeezing it a little in anticipation.

"Okay, what about pup number two?" 

Dewa's eyes shot open, twins? He was having twins? What the fuck kind of announcement was this? He couldn't handle twins. A single parent of twins.

"I-I... Twins?" He felt the grip around his leg tighten. He almost forgot that Chitose was here and listening to this. They were both going to be parents.

"A shock, I presume? But yes, you're having two boys. One pup is smaller than the other, but it's nothing to worry about. He's been hiding behind his brother for most of this pregnancy it looks like." The doctor moved the wand around, checking for anything else, "So your womb is healthy. I don't see any damage, but I am going to keep you over night just to be sure the size of the second pup won't be a problem." He wiped the gel off and began cleaning up the area. When the doctor looked up, he noticed the expressions on the two's faces, "Uh... I'll give you two some time to process what I told you. I'll tell your pack to give you guys some time." And with that he grabbed his clipboard and left. 

A silence fell over the two of them, the only sound left was the heart monitor. Neither knew what to say. Deep down, Dewa knew that he didn't want pups, but now that there were two. Half him, half Chitose, he didn't know. Would they see him as he saw his parents? Or was there a chance they could view him in a different light. He was starting to believe that the decision to let Chitose stay and basically tell him he was a taller might have been the wrong call. 

"Chitose, I-" 

"I'm the father?" It was blunt, straightforward not unusual for Chitose, but still a surprise, "When?"

"When what?" 

"When did we- you know, have sex?" 

Dewa gave his friend a look of disbelief. Out of every question he could have asked. It was that? 

"I mean, was it good? Why didn't you tell me we had sex, I mean-" 

Dewa took his pillow and chucked it at his friend's face, "Are you fucking kidding me?! You find out I'm pregnant and you're the father and you ask about how the _sex_ was?!" Chitose accepted the pillow in his face, a look of bashfulness catching the omega's attention, "What? What could you possibly be thinking about." 

"Look, Masa. I'm sorry that this is the circumstances that I'm doing this under and if it's not now then it probably won't be ever." 

"What?" And Chitose kissed him. A small, but quick action that was interrupted way too fast by their clan. When they pulled away, Tatara had his camera pointing towards them.

"That took you guys long enough." Kusanagi flat out stated, holding Aiko on his hip. The rest of the clan filed in, taking seats where they could. The hospital room was a private room thanks to his brother, so it gave him more space. Some were missing like Kamamoto and Yata.

Shouhei, as if he knew that he was wondering where they were, spoke up first, "Hikaru started his heat and Yata's ending his own."

"Okay, who cares about them two!" Tatara exclaimed, sitting on the floor infront of his husband's legs, "What did the doctor say? Is the pup alright?" 

Dewa cleared his throat and placed the palm of his hands on his belly, patting it lightly, "They're keeping me an extra day for observation. Not because there's anything wrong with me, but there is a second pup that they're concerned about." he announced nonchalantly, looking away from his clan.

The one who said something was his brother, "Holy shit, now we have to get two of everything!" 

Dewa groaned, sinking into the bed, "Don't remind me." he muttered. He reached for his bed's remote and began to lower the top part in order to lay down, "I'm tired, don't bother me."

The rest of the clan sat there in shock, the only two who didn't really show it were Reisi and Mikoto. Ryu was going to be very monotoned in the future. Tatara was staring up at Dewa's form, his body was probably under a lot of stress. Shouhei looked as though he was going to burst at excitement and was practically shaking next to Bandou who looked like he could care less.

Chitose gave one glance at Katsuo and asked one thing, "Hey, Katsuo, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Katsuo nodded and they both left the room. Whatever it was they were talking about, Dewa didn't care as long as he left the hospital as soon as possible.

\------

_January 1 (Flashback)_

_Waking up naked and covered in his own semen was not something Dewa called exciting. He only could only remember a small amount of the night prior. He had started his heat and they fucked for hours on end. There was no way that Chitose didn't remember a single second of it. He turned his head to gaze at the man sleeping next to him. Chitose was out like a light. If he were to get up, there would be no worry of waking him._

_As quietly as he possibly could, he inched towards the edge of the bed. All he wanted to do was brush his teeth and clean off all their liquids. He was ashamed of himself, no doubt, how could he let himself be so stupid?_

_He managed to get himself out of the bed without waking Chitose, he looked around for his clothes and only found his boxers on the ground. Quickly, he snagged them off the floor and ran out of the room. The living room was covered in their clothes. Dewa's face flushed red trying to envision the scene that took place the night before. Again, he picked up his clothes with intent to get rid of his portion of evidence. He wasn't looking forward to Chitose's reaction if he ever found out._

_For now, all he could do was clean up and prepare some breakfast for his friend in an attempt to at least keep a normal routine._


	8. baby shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewa heads home.

"You ready to leave?" 

"I've been ready."

Dewa slipped his shoes on, rolling his shoulders back as he waited for a nurse or doctor to come in and tell him what he had to do in order to rest. Chitose had yet to come back from the previous day. He had kissed him then left. If anyone of his friends noticed his despair, they didn't say anything. In reality, he didn't expect much from the playboy of an alpha. They weren't bonded or in any sort of relationship and suddenly being told you're going to be a father was a enough of a reason to leave.

Tatara helped him off the bed, one hand on his arm and one on the small of his back. Most of their friends had went home in order to sleep or go to work, so it would just be the two of them for a little while. 

"Let's hope whatever they might prescribe me isn't too much for me." Dewa stated, taking a seat on the bed once more, only to have the older male give him a look, "What? My back hurts."

The doctor walked in, "Dewa, I'm assuming you're ready to leave, so I'm going to give you a rundown of what's going to be happening up until you give birth. For starters, we're under the impression that you haven't been following the first rule we gave you which was to take time and have your pack nest with you," The doctor looked up from his clipboard, "is that correct?" 

Giving him a sheepish face, Dewa chewed nervously on his bottom lip, "Yes..." Tatara gave him an all too knowing look, a very mother like look that he'd only been on the receiving end of a few times.

"Mr. Dewa, I understand that distance might be something that could be difficult for a pack, however certain treatments that are advised by your doctors and nurses are no joke. You are unmated and heavily pregnant, which means that quality pack time is important. You could have seriously injured your pups with these recent turn of events." His doctor scolded, writing a few things down on his clipboard before tearing off the paper and handing in to Tatara, "I'm going to trust your pack omega to get you the prescription written on that paper. That will be your formal form of medication. It's mainly for the second pup, since he is on the smaller side. What those pills will do is allow for extra nutrients to go to that specific pup." 

Tatara accepted the paper, reading the medical jargon on it, "And, Doctor, is it safe to assume that this won't negatively affect pup A?" the older omega questioned, staring down the beta in an almost threatening manner.

"You can ease the threatening aura, they will not affect them in any way." Tatara nodded and pulled out his wallet to secure the paper inside, "You Homra people are really as protective as they say." The doctor smiled, earning one in return from the light-haired male. 

"Uh, Excuse me, you said this was only my formal prescription?" Dewa intervened, hoping that he wouldn't have to take more than just one form of medication.

His doctor nodded, "Your informal prescription is bed rest until the delivery. Nest with the alpha that fathers your pups." 

\------

Dewa grumbled the entire way back to the pregnant man's condo, irking Tatara to the ends of the Earth. There was no way one person could be so damn angry all the time -other than Yata of course, but that was a different story- there was nothing difficult about the doctor's note. He was also getting annoyed by Chitose, who spent the past few months longing for his best friend, deciding that getting up to leave in the middle of a hospital visit was the only thing he could do.

In the back of his thoughts, he could still hear the complaints of his friend, "Alright, that's enough already!" Tatara shouted, making Dewa jump in his seat and stare at him in shock, "Why are you being difficult? The doctor's note is simple. Medication and nesting, there's nothing hard about that!" 

"I don't want to nest with Chitose." Dewa countered,a light blush dancing across his cheeks, "It's too intimate."

Tatara let out a defeated sigh, "How is it anymore intimate than pack nesting?" That was a stupud question. Everyone knows that there was a huge difference between nesting as soon to be parents and nesting as a whole pack. When he was pregnant with Aiko, he and Izumo nested as many times as the omega pleased. He had two nests, one in the bar and one in their home. 

"Did you seriously just ask that? You of all people should know the difference." 

"Yeah, dumb question, but it doesn't stop the fact that you have to do it." 

Dewa scowled at the thought of nesting with his friend.

"Oh don't give me that look! You had no problem sucking faces with him in your hospital room. This is important to the pups, especially these months leading up their birth." The older omega explained, finally pulling in to the parking garage of the building Dewa lived in. He put the car in park and turned to his friend, "Listen, I get it. You haven't seen Chitose in months, but don't you dare ignore the fact that you are both interested in each other. That these pups need both of their parents."

Dewa looked away from him, before uttering, "I don't even know if I want to keep them." He looked back to see Tatara with his mouth gaped, at a loss for words. A few seconds went by without him saying anything, so he continued, "Everyone is so excited that the pack is going to have new members soon and they've been blinded by their emotions so much that no one asked if it was what I wanted." Dewa could feel the tears building up in his eyes, a scent of distress lingering in the air, "You guys were quick to assume that I wanted to have the pups after it revealed the fact that I was an omega." Tatara went to say something, but was quickly cut off, "And don't you dare give me a speech about how my omega sides not gonna like it. That is exactly why I kept it from everyone to begin with. Every goddamn thing revolves around our secondary sex and we let it control who we are. I may have presented as an omega but my instincts are shit, and everyone knows it." The tears were flowing freely at this point, "I thought about aborting them a few times in the first trimester, I never told anyone because I'm not you, or Shouhei, or Reisi, caring for others doesn't come naturally. Of course, we're not allowed to without our alphas but I don't have one. So, just stop with the whole 'omega this, omega that.' After all this is over I'm going back to being a beta and I'm forgetting all of this ever happened and so will you guys." With that final statement he got out of the car and began making his way to the elevator. Tatara was quick to follow after him, locking the car and trailing behind him cautiously. 

\------

The elevator ride up was awkward and silent. Neither of them saying anything to one another in fear that someone was going to say something unwelcoming. Did Dewa feel bad for his sudden outburst? Of course he did, it wasn't Tatara's fault, he was only trying to be helpful. In fact, he shouldn't have been such an asshole to him when he's the only person who's been really of use. Sure, Shouhei did his best to be supportive, but he could only stop by oh so many times. The same goes for Eric and Yata. 

Once the doors opened the two walked in to find Chitose knocked out on his white couch. Covered in a mint green paint. Dewa could feel a wave of irritation course through his body. His white fucking couch. This idiot got paint on his white couch. Now he'd have to send it to get washed and he doesn't have the patience for that. 

He must have been letting out some pretty intense scents if his brother came barreling down the hall way, also covered in paint. 

Katsuo stopped a few feet away from his brother, nervously stating the obvious, "You're back." 

"Why is he getting paint all over my white, D'Magio couch?" Dewa exasperated, pointing to the sleeping figure on the couch, "Why didn't you have that idiot shower before letting him-" 

"Dewa." Katsuo cut him off, "It's a couch, plus he placed a towel on it before sleeping."

Letting out a small growl, Dewa muttered "Whatever," and walked away from them, "I'm gonna go shower."

Katsuo and Tatara shared a look, "We're gonna go get your prescription, we'll be back within a few hours." and with that, Tatara had pulled the alpha towards the elevator. 

Dewa gave one last glance and watched them disappear. 'Idiots' he thought to himself as he passed by an open door to one of his extra rooms. Which was odd because he never left them open unless his brother stayed the night. It was probably Chitose's doing, trying to move in most likely. He went to close the door, but immediately came to a halt once he noticed the decor of it. The walls weren't their pasty white anymore, but instead the same mint green that his alpha friend was currently covered in. There were two yellow cribs with mahogany wood pushed up against the back wall with animal stickers placed accordingly to play a scene. There was a baby changing table made of the same mahogany, as well as two wardrobes.

He walked forward into the room, making a bee line for the wardrobes. He opened the nearest one and his heart began to beat rapidly. Dewa ran his fingers across carefully hanged baby clothes that came in various colors. He shut the top portion, kneeling on the floor and pulling open the bottom drawer where a decent amount of baby shoes stayed neatly in a line. Picking up a pair, he inspected them, taking note on how small they truly were. They were little slip on shoes, pure white.

Had Chitose done all this? With Katsuo, no less? He clutched the shoes close to his chest and rested a hand on his bump. Was Chitose that excited for the pups? No of course not, he was only taking pity on him. The Chitose he knows did everything he could to make sure none of his one night stands never got pregnant. What would make Dewa any different? 

Being pregnant was not a factor in 'reeling a womanizer in,' or at least not in Dewa's book. However a small part of him was glad it was him carrying Chitose's pups. His omega let out a soft purr, unknowingly releasing his pheromones.

He didn't realize how lost in thought he was, until a hand sat itself on his shoulder and Dewa did the only thing he could think of: unleash his aura. 

"Woah!" Chitose exclaimed, "Don't burn this room down it took hours to do!" Dewa turned around to face a tired looking Chitose sitting on his knees right behind him, "Please don't burn down the pups' room." He gave the pregnant omega a nervous grin.

"Don't scare me like that." Dewa glared, quickly trying to put the shoes back, only to be grabbed by the alpha, "Hey!"

"It's funny, I've never thought I'd hear you purr." Chitose glance clenched the baby shoes in his hands, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Giving him a confused look, Dewa asked, "Tell you what?" 

"That you're an omega." The fell into a short silence, the omega not meeting his eyes, "Masaomi." 

"I hid it from everyone." Dewa replied, "It wasn't just you. I didn't tell the clan, I didn't tell anyone. The only people who knew were my family." 

"Am I not family?" 

"Please don't say it like that when we've already had sex."

That statement seemed to have given the alpha a second question to ask, "Why were you hiding your pregnancy from me?" there was a hint of anger behing it, but not normal anger. This was the anger of an alpha who felt like he was being disobeyed. Dewa chose to not answer, shaking his head. "Masa, _please_." Again he didn't answer, "Masa, I just want a straight answer." his voice had cracked.

"I didn't know whether or not you'd remain faithful." Chitose bowed his head in shame, "You always slept with people, you never found yourself interested in a relationship. Whenever you had one night stands you'd do everything in your power to make sure none of them got pregnant. So, sue me for not telling you." The last part came out more bitter than Dewa intended.

"I see." Chitose nodded, he saw where the other was coming from, "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, I don't even know what to say about all of this." Dewa gestured towards the room as a whole, "I don't even know when you guys had the time to do this." 

"When me and Katsuo left your hospital room, I asked him about the whole 'not having the supplies for the pups' situation. He told me about your argument, how you don't want them." Chitose started, "I couldn't help but feel dreadful at the thought of you giving away our pups." He gazed into Dewa's eyes, "I've always wanted to have a moment like this with you. I've always wanted to have something more with you and finding out that you're pregnant with my kid? I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and relief." 

Dewa stared at him in disbelief, "Yō..."

"Ever since we were in high school, I've wanted you. Even when I was in relationships or with other people there was never a moment you didn't cross my mind." Chitose looked down at the baby shoes in his hands, then raised them, "I'm glad it's my pups and not anyone else's. You're worth so much more to me than you think, so please." He handed the omega the shoes, "Be my omega?"


End file.
